Sousuke's Death
by MegaDaffy
Summary: [Sousuke X Kaname] Sousuke is in the hospital and in bad condition. Will Kaname finally reveal her feelings for him? PLEASE DON'T FLAME! This is my first Fan fic here.


This is another "what-if" fic to the song "Untitled" by Simple Plan 

Sousuke's Death

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

Kaname sat at the edge of a hospital bed. In the bed was Sousuke who was unconscious and bleeding. He also had a lot of wires, pumps and a Breathalyzer on him.

"I can't believe this happened, I can't believe that idiot gave his life for me." Kaname thought as she looked at what Sousuke would call a "fallen comrade". What had happened earlier still buzzed around in her mind.

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

Sousuke and her were walking home from their day on the town when suddenly a group of thugs had appeared and started to attack Kaname. Sousuke defended her with usual military skills and artillery. The thugs then realized that this was the guy who had taken down their friends and brought out the "special" weapons just for him.

He dodged their knife throws and gunshots. However, one of them found that "If we attack the girl, we can get him." The thugs then shot their handgun at Kaname.

"Kaname, Look Out!" He said before jumping in front of the bullet and taking it in the stomach.

'SOUSUKE!" Kaname yelled knowing that he got shot with a bullet.

"I'm O.K." He grunted as he got up and shot his gun at his at the rest of the thugs.

However, one of them that hid behind Kaname ran towards Sousuke with a sword.

Before Kaname could warn Sousuke of the counter-attack, the sword that the thug was holding stabbed right into him.

Kaname watched in horror as the thug then turned the sword that he stabbed Sousuke with to the right and then pulled it out quickly.

Kaname got up from the ground and ran up to the thug who assaulted her friend/bodyguard and gave the thug a good kick in the head. Kaname then ran over to Sousuke, "SOUSUKE! Sousuke are you o.k?" she asked him nervously.

He didn't respond.

Kaname then checked to see how his conditions were. He was bleeding profusely, unconscious and not breathing normally. She hurried into a nearby shop to call an ambulance.

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

"You Idiot! You didn't have to do that." Kaname said as tears ran from eyes. She could hear his heart rate meter, it was beeping normally but the lines weren't moving normally. She hoped he'd make it through this, She had always believed in him and trusted him with anything.

She then put her head onto the part of his stomach that was ok and cried.

"Oh Sousuke…" She said in between her tears.

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

"Kaname?" someone in the room asked.

Kaname lifted her head up quickly and dried her eyes. At the door was her friend Kyoko.

"Kaname, Are you O.K.?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Kaname replied.

Kyoko looked at her with a weird look.

"I'm serious!" Kaname told her in a voice that she used on Sousuke.

"Then why were you…?" Kyoko asked before

"I had something in my eye!" Kaname yelled.

"O.K." Kyoko said.

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

"So what are you doing here?" Kaname asked.

"I came to pay my respects as well." Kyoko replied as she revealed a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh…well…" Kaname said.

"Are you sure you're O.k.? You've been here a lot." Kyoko asked.

"The hospital wants me here in case Sousuke needs something." Kaname replied quickly.

"Oh alright." Kyoko said. Kyoko knew there was something wrong with Kaname but didn't want to face her wrath.

" So you're sure nothing is wrong, Kaname?" Kyoko asked before leaving.

"NO I'M FINE!" Kaname yelled.

"O.K. O.K.!" Kyoko nervously replied as she left.

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Kaname then looked at Sousuke. " Oh Sousuke, I know you can get through this." She said softly. She sat back down and remembered the times they had together, the times she had to knock some sense into him and the times she secretly loved him. She also remembered when they first met.

"If only I had told you that I loved you earlier." She said to herself.

Suddenly, the heart rate machine went haywire. "Oh no, no! Hang in there Sousuke! I'll get help!" She said in a panicked tone before running to get a doctor.

She ran back into the room with the doctors behind her. They checked his conditions and the medication he was on.

Sousuke suddenly opened his eyes and saw Kaname. Kaname looked at him and noticed that he was awake. She ran up to his side and sat down next to him.

"Kaname…" Sousuke said in a hoarse tone.

"Yeah Sousuke?" Kaname asked as her eyes started to water.

"Kaname, I…" Sousuke said.

"You what?" Kaname asked.

"I…love…you." Sousuke said before closing his eyes. His heart rate meter then stopped moving.

"NO! SOUSUKE PLEASE! DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" Kaname yelled.

The doctors tried to revive him but couldn't. Sousuke was dead.

"NO!" Kaname yelled before falling on top of him and crying.

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

"Ma'am you need to leave now. You're no longer allowed in as a visitor here anymore." The doctor said before leaving.

Kaname ignored him and kept hugging Sousuke.

"Sniff Sousuke, I'll miss you but I'll always love you!" Kaname said between tears.

Kaname looked at Sousuke. She put her hand on his face and continued to cry.

"SOUSUKE!" Kaname yelled as fell back onto him and cried.


End file.
